'81 DeLorean DMC-12
Description The DeLorean DMC-12 'was originally designed by Giorgetto Giugiaro of ItalDesign in Turin, Italy. For the Mattel Hot Wheels release, the car was re-created by Manson Cheung. A modified DeLorean appeared in the movie trilogy of "Back To The Future", starring Michael J. Fox, Christopher Lloyd and Crispin Glover. Text on the back of the packaging reads "Italian designed and British engineered, this American dream car with gull-wing doors, rear engine and stainless steel body was a sports car unlike anything else on the roads in the 1980s - or today!" In late 2012, the Hot Wheel Red Line Club introduced a limited edition (4000 pieces) of a "doors up" version of the DeLorean. Designer Manson Cheung posted to a DeLorean enthusiast site: : ''Totally new sculpt. I reworked the car to better match the real car. I did not have my car when I made the first one for 2010 line. I took measurements off my car to make this one the best (as it may be the last) DeLorean that Hot Wheels can make. Although, some sacrifices were made (wheel size, graphic application, opening feature) because of production limitations. Also, this one is an Automatic, all others were Manual. Packed with doors open in same blister as RLC BTTF2. Limited to 4000. Available only through HotWheelsCollectors.com, and soon at delorean.com. Versions The ''''81 DeLorean DMC-12 has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: Trivia *The paint job and the tampos on the 2015 versions are a direct nod to the Turismo, the original 1981 Hot Wheels unlicensed DeLorean. See also *Back to the Future Time Machine *﻿Turismo Gallery Image:Delorean_silver_closed.jpg|New Model Silver Image:Delorean_silver_rear.jpg|New Model Silver Image:Delorean_silver_open.jpg|New Model Silver Image:'81 DeLorean DMC-12 - 4664df.jpg|Rear hatch opened Image:81_DeLorean_-10NM.jpg|First Edition Image:'81 DeLorean DMC-12 Front View - 5017ff.jpg|Front view Image:DeLorean Light Interior.jpg|DeLorean: Cream Interior Variant Image:DeLorean Mid Interior.jpg|DeLorean: Mid Tan Interior Variant Image:DeLorean Dark Interior.jpg|DeLorean: Dark Tan Interior Variant Image:100_3447.JPG|''Delorean DMC-12'' Image:Delorean 2010 Black card.jpg|Delorean 2010 Black version Image:Delorean 2010 gold ints.jpg|Another pic of Gold interiors Image:IMG01032-20101227-1200.jpg Image:IMG01031-20101227-1143.jpg Image:DSC_0030.jpg|Custom Delorean By jmc_gtr Image:5654.jpg Image:IMG_2450.JPG|back of short card Image:IMG_2451.JPG Image:IMG_2452.JPG Image:IMG_2454.JPG Image:IMG_2462.JPG Image:DMC 2011.JPG Image:Ads (4).jpg Image:'81 DeLorean DMC-12 side.jpg|'81 DeLorean DMC-12 side view Image:'81 DeLorean DMC-12 rear.jpg|'81 DeLorean DMC-12 rear view Image:'81 DeLorean DMC-12 front.jpg|'81 DeLorean DMC-12 front view Image:'81 DeLorean DMC-12 close-up.jpg|'81 DeLorean DMC-12 trunk close-up Image:91 DELOREAN DMC.JPG Image:dmc new.jpg Image:IMG_20140214_140725.jpg Image:DMC Delorean New Model.JPG|Hotwheels Delorean Gold Image:2014-033 '81 DeLorean DMC-12 (SPEED TEAM) open.jpg|2014-033 '81 DeLorean DMC-12 (SPEED TEAM) open Image:2014-033 '81 DeLorean DMC-12 (SPEED TEAM) close.jpg|2014-033 '81 DeLorean DMC-12 (SPEED TEAM) Image:31..JPG|2010 New Model Image:Deloreans.JPG|Deloreans gold and silver Image:DMC Delorean Faster Than Ever.JPG|Delorean cornerview Image:HW RLC DeLorean DMC-12 1.jpg|RLC release Image:HW RLC DeLorean DMC-12 2.jpg|RLC release Image:HW RLC DeLorean DMC-12 3.jpg|RLC release Image:DMC DeLorean package front.png Image:image.png 81' De Lorean DMC 12 (975) HW L1170054.JPG|De Lorean by Baffalie 81' De Lorean DMC 12 (975) HW L1170055.JPG|De Lorean by Baffalie Category:2010 Hot Wheels Category:2010 New Models Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:2012 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:DeLorean Cars Category:Hot Wheels Boulevard Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:Manson Cheung Designs Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:Super Treasure Hunts Category:Vehicles with Movable Parts Category:Red Line Club Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:Faster Than Ever Category:HW City Speed Team Series Category:HW Race Track Aces Series Category:Factory Fresh Series